


After he's gone

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author : romanoffrights, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Open to Interpretation, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: « Nat, où est Clint ? »





	After he's gone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after he's gone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702598) by [romanoffrights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffrights/pseuds/romanoffrights). 



« Nat, où est Clint ? »

Natasha envoya un regard vide à Bruce en prenant une inspiration tremblante.

« La Pierre de l'Esprit a des règles. » Dit-elle avec un rire faux et amer et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Elle quitta la pièce. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

(Elle retrouva la famille de Clint après qu'ils eurent gagné.

C'était dur de les voir tous, mais d'une certaine façon elle était heureuse.

Elle les enlaça plus fort que jamais. Elle les enlaça tous comme si une fois qu'elle les lâcherait ils disparaîtraient eux aussi.

Et elle leur dit que Clint les aimait.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
